


Bundled Love

by OliviaMarie



Series: Bundled Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Implied Underage Sex, Pregnant Stiles, Underage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek becomes Alpha he becomes obsessive with making a pack in the first few hours. After biting Jackson he makes his way to Stiles' house, where she decides to take charge in order to keep a watch on the supernatural in Beacon Hills and to meet her own goals while helping Derek heal from his past experiences.</p><p>Takes place from when Jackson gets bitten. Spoilers for seasons 2-3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, blinking her eyes open to the man slinking in through her window. His red eyes glanced to all four corners of her room before coming to rest on her in her bed. “What are you doing here?” She groaned and pulled her blankets over her head like they had been before Derek opened her window.

“Need pack.” He growled out and stalked towards her bed, grabbing a fist full of her blankets and dragging them off of her.

“Dude, I’m not pack.” Stiles glared at Derek, attempting to grab her blankets blindly without moving too much. “I’m not even a wolf.”

“You could be.” Derek sat on the end of her bed, staring at her with a pout, not that Stiles would ever tell him he pouted—she liked her body the way it was. Intact.

“No.” Stiles huffed and sat up, stretching her arm lazily.

“I need pack. Any type of pack.” Derek whispered, grabbing her foot and holding it. “You could help me make pack.”

“You want me to be a teenage statistic?” Stiles squeaked, pulling her foot away. “That is so not happening.”

“You’re ovulating.” Derek glanced to her underwear. “It’s possible, I could keep you safe, keep the child safe. Let me breed you.”

“Derek.” Stiles snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Why?”

“I need pack. You’d be good pack. You can give me children, help raise any betas that come.” He rubbed his face against her leg, leaning heavily on her bed and making it dip. “Look  
how good you are with Scott.”

“Does it have to be now?” Stiles groaned grabbed his hand that was wandering far too much. “Fine, but only on the condition that you can’t turn anyone without my permission.”

“I can do that.” Derek nodded, looking up at her.

“And we’re talking about this in the morning.” Stiles huffed, shifting down her bed to Derek. “And we’re telling my dad everything.”


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles the morning after the first night of Peter's Death and Derek's Alphahood.

In the dim light of Stiles room, she lay stretched out on the bed, yawning as she hits the button to stop her alarm. Glancing up, she notices Derek sitting on the edge of her bed, nude with only her sheets to cover him. “I’m sorry.” Derek stared at her, eyes his natural colour now, a complete difference from the illuminated red of last night.

“Wha?” Stiles stared up at him, rolling over and grabbing his hand yawning audibly. “Dude, I consented. This way I can totes monitor the werewolf population in the immediate area.” Nodding to herself, she shimmied against his back, her stomach sticking to him every time she breathed.

“You’re having my baby.” Derek looked so torn up over what happened when he was in his Alpha haze. Stiles rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm and got him to look down at her.

“Willingly.” She huffed, shivering slightly. “Dude, I know we don’t get along all that well, but this’ll help you.” She hugged his middle as she got to the edge of the bed, not attempting to sit up. “It’ll help you heal, besides I want a baby.”

“You’re sixteen.” He turned his head to stare at the wall, ignoring her breasts pressing into his thigh as she curled herself as best she could from her position.

“Yeah. So, I’m a statistic, and Scott’s going to flip. Derek, it’s not your fault. I hold some blame for this situation as well.” Stiles used his shoulder to pull herself up and kneel behind him. Pressing herself against his back, she draped over him and kissed his cheek. “I didn’t say no, I mean, I probably still wouldn’t now.”

“You’d still say yes to being bred to only expand the pack? Not for love?” He swallowed and seemed to deflate. She watched his jaw clench and unclench as he squeezed his fists until his knuckles were white.

“I’d still say yes.” She patted his head. “To be honest, I’d rather get the kid thing out of the way. And if it’s someone with the stellar gene pool you come from? Great.”

“How are you going to explain this to your father?” He gave her a hard look, urging her to ease through this.

“Dude, my dad will be angry, but he’s not going to kick me out or you for that matter. I’ve decided you’re taking the spare room.” She nodded to herself, twisting herself around Derek to stand.

“How are you okay with this?” Derek growled, eyes flashing as he avoided looking at her as she pulled sweats on.

“I've already talked to my dad about being a mother before I’m twenty. My doctor thinks that the likelihood of me sharing the same genetic dysfunction as my own mother is a high probability. Which means I won’t be able to have children when I’m older, at least not without difficulty; the Doc thinks after twenty-five I won’t be able to have children, at least healthy children. And as I don’t want a donor, I want someone that will be there for my children, that narrows down the possible candidates significantly.” Stiles turned and grabbed Derek’s face. “I can’t wait for love if I want children in my future, and since most people I know won’t touch me with a ten foot pole, it lowers my chances of finding someone.”

“Scott?” Derek raised an eyebrow with his suggestion, jaw clamping shut as he clenched his teeth again. Grabbing his fists with her smaller hands, Stiles brought them to her mouth, nosing them until they relaxed.

“That would be disastrous, have you seen him tie shoelaces?” Stiles smirked. “Do you have a problem that it was me that you came to?”

“No.” Derek growled, eyes flashing. “You’re a better choice than majority of Beacon Hills, I wasn't thinking clearly and it could have been someone I don’t know.”

“Thank you.” Stiles let go of his face, stepping back and cocking her head to the side and studying him. “You just have a problem with my age.”

“Yes.” Derek huffed and crossed his arms. Avoiding her gaze again as he turned his head, Stiles huffed.

“It has something to do with Kate.” Stiles frowned and tapped her foot. “Peter told me about his theories. Kate seduced you when you were sixteen, and that’s how she got the run down on your family’s shindig. And don’t sarcastically raise your brows at me.”

“Peter knew?” Derek cleared his throat, shifting in the sheets as she got stuck in the shirt she was attempting to pull over her head.

“Only a theory.” Stiles spoke softly over the T-shirt as she got it on properly. “I need to get to school. But before I go,” She pecked his nose. “This was my choice as much as it’s yours. You’re not Kate.”

“I bit Jackson.”

“Shit.” Stiles breathed in deeply, taking in the information and processing. “Okay. Was that the Alpha haze thing you were in before too?”

“Yeah, I mean, it started when he asked, and then I had to get to you.” He swallowed. “I threw him into the lake afterwards.”

“I’ll check on him.” Stiles spun and grabbed a leather bracelet. “Wear this.”

“A bracelet?” Derek raised a brow at her, taking in a shaky breath to calm himself.

“My mom gave it to me when I was little; I have one that I always wear. It’ll keep you safe.” Stiles waved it at him. “Go see Isaac tonight in the graveyard.”

“Excuse me?” Derek looked incredulously at her, both eyebrows entering his hairline.

“Isaac Lahey. He’s on the lacrosse team too; he works at the graveyard digging graves. I want you to figure out what’s up with him. I think there’s something going on at home, but dad says I need solid evidence before I give him extra work. I just think he’s lazy.” Stiles smiled brightly, patting Derek’s cheek. “We can make this work.” She walked to the door and turned. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this chapter longer, let me know what you think! I appreciate all of you reading and encourage you to tall me exactly what you think!


	3. Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to see Lydia at the hospital and uses a number she got from Derek's cell to find information.

“What the hell do you want Stilinski.” Jackson snapped, turning around from his locker as Stiles bounced behind him. He glowered at her as she smiled happily.

“How’s the bite?” She poked his side, looking expectantly at him. “Has it healed?” She continued to poke at him, going to grab his shirt to lift it.

“How do you know?” He demanded, slapping her hand away harshly. His blue eyes turned icy as she snorted mockingly at his action. He clenched his jaw, looking down at her over his nose.

“Derek.” Stiles grinned with her teeth bared, doing a mock imitation of how Derek would do it. “You’re staying with Scotty and me today. Come along puppy.” She beckoned, stepping half a step away to see if he’d follow.

“Don’t call me puppy.” Jackson snapped with an audible click to his teeth. “And I refuse to be seen with you.” Jackson growled, crossing his arms petulantly. He glared at her as she motioned him on down the hallway full of curious students looking at them unabashed.

“You didn’t answer my question. Is the bite there or not? If it is you can stay away, if it isn’t then come on, we have English.” Stiles raised her eyebrows at him, shifting impatiently as her voice turned into a whine that her dad often cuffed the back of her head for. “Also, I should mention I’m quitting the team in the next couple of weeks.” She added cheerily, watching the way that Jackson seemed to deflate at her decision.

“Finally.” Jackson huffed, but followed reluctantly. They got half way down the hall when Scott fell in step with them, a dopey grin slightly fallen as he got to the two other teens.

“You’re quitting lacrosse?” Scott asked, a frown cutting across his face. He looked worriedly over her as he walked beside her. “But why?” He whined, looking at Jackson as though it might be his fault.

“Necessary. You know that health issue that I have?” She glanced at Scott, who gave her his wounded puppy look. Stiles sighed inwardly at the idiocy of her best friend.

“What issue?” Scott looked confused and she laughed at him. As they came to the classroom and they divided to their seats Scott asked again in a mock of a whisper. “What issue?”

When the day ended, Stiles ushered Scott into her Jeep, waving cheerily at Jackson as he stomped angrily over to his Porsche. Scott pouted at her, asking a silent question as they got into the line heading out of the parking lot. Stiles ignored him as she pulled out onto the road, heading towards the hospital to see how Lydia was doing since the dance on Friday.

“What health issue?” Scott practically whined as Stiles glanced towards him, rolling her eyes at his tone. Sometimes she really wondered why she was friends with him, since he seemed to only focus on his own issues more than hers; at least forgetting hers until an appropriate time.

“Remember why my parents never had any more children?” Stiles asked, brushing her hand over her buzz cut. As she glanced at Scott to see him nodding she took a deep breath.  
“Well, I probably have the same thing. So, when Derek came to me in his Alpha haze, I took a chance.”

“Alpha haze?” Scott raised both brows in confusion, giving her a look that his mom often gave her when Melissa was trying to make sense of what the hell she was talking about. “What the hell is an Alpha haze?”

“When someone first becomes an Alpha they go into a frenzy to create a pack if they don’t already have one.” Stiles bit her lip, trying to keep the grin from her friend as she fought not to laugh at his look of betrayal. “I call it an Alpha haze.”

“What does that have to do with your health issue?” Scott whined, unbuckling and turning to Stiles when they parked at the hospital. “Unless you slept with…you’re pregnant? Ew, Stiles is that what I smell?”

“Yes.” Stiles pouted, she even showered this morning in the locker room before going to see Jackson. “Last night Derek came to my house, alright?” Stiles ran a hand over her head tiredly. “I needed to take this opportunity, what if I didn’t and regretted it later?”

“How would you know already?” Scott’s eyebrows pinched together in thought.

“Scent?” Stiles rolled her eyes. “Werewolf pregnancies are shorter than human. I’m guessing that the baby will be born by November.”

“That’s seven months away.” Scott frowned, the worry in his face melting Stiles heart a little as she sighed.. “Did you even think this through?”

“I’ve been thinking about it since I was eleven. I’ve talked to my doctor and my dad. I was going to get an operation done in the summer anyways.” Stiles swallowed, staring at Scott. “I have to help Derek too. This’ll be good for him.”

“Is this because of your crush on him?” Scott cocked his head at her, widening his eyes so that he looked like a puppy. All the wolves she knew could do this look; she figured it was a prerequisite to being bitten.

“No, the helping him yes, but I would rather have my child’s father in its life. With the operation I wouldn’t have that.” Stiles studied Scott. “Are you okay with this?” She nervously bit her lip as he nodded.

“I don’t really have a choice. It’s your life, and you’ve supported me since my dad left, and then with the whole werewolf thing.” Scott pouted, before a floppy smile lit his face. “I get to help name it though, right?”

“Of Course Scotty. Let’s go see how Lydia’s doing.” Stiles patted his cheek, bouncing out of the jeep and into the building with Scott hot on her heels.

As they entered the hospital, Scott went to look for his mom as Stiles wove through the staff and family members of patients down the halls until she came to Lydia’s room where she sat down to wait for the Doctor to finish inside the single private room. Stiles bounced her knee nervously, not wanting to see Lydia, but at the same time desperately needing  
to.

Stiles felt that Lydia’s attack was her fault, the girl wouldn’t have been out there had she not been following Stiles. Knowing that she wasn’t really to blame helped; Peter shouldn’t have attacked them in the field, especially since Lydia had nothing to do with the werewolf business. While knowing it wasn’t her fault helped, Stiles still felt guilty for bringing Lydia into this mess.

“You’ve been here every day.” The man in front of Stiles startled her, causing her to frantically stand and trip over her shoes, which she hadn’t realized she had taken off, in her  
hurry to address the man.

“Mr. Martin.” Stiles nodded, swallowing shallowly. “Yeah, I’ve been visiting since Saturday morning.”

“You must be a very good friend then.” Mr. Martin sighed and shoved a paper bag with a jelly donut inside at her, sitting in the chair next to the one Stiles had occupied heavily. “I don’t know any of the people Lydia hangs out with, since the divorce with my wife I haven’t seen much of my daughter.”

“Lydia doesn’t have very many friends, I’m not even sure if she actually counts me as one to be honest.” Stiles sat back down, running her hand over her head. “How’s she doing?”

“Her wounds are healing.” The man stared at the door where the doctor was leaving, giving them a nod as he walked by. “They say she’ll have minimal scarring. She’s still going to be traumatized.”

“I’m sure Lydia will be fine, she’s a really strong girl.” Stiles patted Mr. Martin’s hand awkwardly. “Do you mind if I go in a sit with her for a bit?” She asked, looking to the man who nodded and stared at the floor.

“Someone ought to. I can’t…see her like that.” The man hung his head into his hands as Stiles stood. She walked the few steps into Lydia’s room and shut the door for privacy.

“Hey, Lydia,” Stiles started, standing by the side of the bed. “I’m really sorry for what happened with Peter, and I feel really guilty for leaving you there like that, bleeding out and…anyways he said he’d make sure you wouldn’t live if I didn’t go, so I called Jackson on your phone. I figured you’d want it to be him.”

Stiles continued to talk about how school had been that day, and how Lydia didn’t really miss anything as she checked the other girl’s bites to see the progression of the healing. Lifting the sheets she cheeked Lydia’s side, noticing that it hadn’t healed very much. Worrying for her friends health, Stiles grabbed her phone and called the numbers she had tracked down with Derek’s cell number earlier at lunch time with Danny’s help.

While Derek had been in New York he had only associated with eight people’s numbers on his phone around the full moon every month. There were a couple other people, from where he had worked, but it was only calls that were infrequent and were most likely just for work. Calling the number he had called the most, Stiles waited for it to be picked up, the ringing loud in the silence of the room.

“Hello?” A woman answered, confusion tinting her voice.

“Hi, you don’t know me but I’m friends with Derek Hale.” Stiles started, worrying her lip.

“Hello, is everything alright? We haven’t heard from him or Laura in a few months, we’re starting to get worried.” The woman shifted the phone, presumably to the other ear.

“Derek’s fine.” Stiles breathed in, deciding if Derek wanted these people to know about Laura’s death then he could be the one to call and tell them. “There was a problem with a rogue alpha though, and a few of my friends got involved in it. My friend Lydia was attacked, and the bites and scratches she sustained haven’t healed like a few of my other friends have. I was wondering what that would mean. Derek’s not very forthcoming to us, I don’t think he trusts us all that much.” Stiles decided that the truth was most likely the best, and if this woman didn’t know, she could just hang up.

“Derek didn’t give you my number did he.” The woman sounded amused through the phone. “It’s a good thing that I’m the Alpha of my pack and apart of this wolfy-ness, otherwise I would’ve just thought you were crazy.” The woman laughed.

“I took a guess that you were the alpha, he called you the most with his cell, other than Laura.” Stiles leaned against the wall across from Lydia. “My friend was attacked, and I know that you either turn or die, and I’ve done some research online and by breaking into the Argents files that when you die the bites don’t heal and you start bleeding black goo, which I’m guessing is actually blood that has the werewolf DNA in it and that’s the part that’s being rejected and turning into an infection.”

“Yes, if the bite doesn’t heal it’ll eventually ooze black blood that carries the infection. Is that what’s happening to your friend?” The woman seemed sincere in her worry.

“No. It’s healing like a I would heal from an injury. Like it was just a wild animal that has bitten her.” Stiles breathed out before continuing, tugging on her short strands of hair.  
“Lydia’s still human, and there’s nowhere that I could find that someone could be immune.”

“I’ve never heard of someone being immune to the bite either, I’m sure there’d be a legend of some sort if it had ever happened.” The woman paused, mumbles in the back came through the speaker, and the woman sighed. “I’m not sure what it means, but keep an eye on her. It might not be a good thing, but it might not be a bad thing.”

“Thank you.” Stiles paused and could smack herself. “I’m sorry, I’m Stiles Stilinski.”

“Pleasure. I’m Nina Count; please make sure to take care of Derek for me. I heard about Laura, he must be really depressed about that.” The woman spoke sadly.

“I wasn’t sure if you knew about Laura or not.” Stiles paused. “I didn’t think I should be the one to tell you if you hadn’t.”

“I was close with Laura, she was dating one of my sons. I felt when she died, and tell Derek to call if he needs anything. I assume you’ve stopped this Alpha?” Nina implored, her voice hopeful.

“Yeah, Derek killed him. It was his Uncle Peter that had been in a coma. He killed Laura; his nurse was taking him out on full moons.” Stiles stared at Lydia’s monitor.

“His nurse was the one that called Laura; I’m guessing the nurse knew that if he killed Laura he’d get better faster.” Nina sighed.

“Peter had ended up turning her, along with my friend Scott. He killed his nurse though; he said something about her being of no use anymore. I think the nurse had an obsession with Peter if the search of her house was any indication.” Stiles bit her lip. “My dad’s the Sheriff. He’s bad at leaving evidence and case work out on the table.”

“You seem to be a detective in the making if you got my number from Derek’s cell.” Nina said dryly, a small laugh escaping the woman. “Call if you need anything else Stiles, I’m always happy to help the…Derek. Just Derek now.” The woman sniffed in the background. “I was close to his pack, his mother and I had the same Grandmother. If there’s anything at all just call.”

“Will do. Thank you Nina.” Stiles said her good byes, giving Lydia one last look before leaving. She had to talk to Derek about the current situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer, which I worked really hard on, I had to go back and fill some things in, but I think it still flows pretty well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go to the Graveyard to recruit Isaac.

“When will we tell your dad?” Derek asked, making Stiles jump and bump her elbow on her desk. Turning she saw the man sitting on her bed, blending in with the black comforter easily with his all black clothing.

“The fuck?” She hissed, grabbing her elbow with her opposite hand and rubbing it. “When a normal person would be able to tell? It’ll take; what? Seven months for the whole pregnancy?” She gesticulated, glaring absently at Derek.

“Possibly.” Derek stared at her, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He curled in on himself where he sat, looking at Stiles.

“Right. So, by the time I’m a month it’ll seem like three in a regular. That’s when we’ll tell him, until then, we tell him about the werewolf bits of the world.” Stiles sighed and sat heavily into her desk chair. “Lydia disappeared from the hospital. Naked.”

“Did the bite take?” Derek asked solemnly, sitting straighter on her bed.

“No. It’s healing like a regular bite a human would sustain.” Stiles frowned, tapping her chin briefly. “I contacted the pack in New York that you and Laura ran with, don’t give me that look, you guys only associated regularly with eight people while there, it wasn’t hard to figure it out. They said that the bite would be bleeding black blood if it was healing at all, and it would only heal completely overnight if it took. Meaning it’s not taking but it’s not failing either.”

“What does that mean?” Derek asked, huffing out a growl as Stiles shrugged.

“Dude, they didn’t know either.” Stiles ran her hand over her hair. “I also talked to Jackson, the bite healed but he hasn’t shown any signs of super senses.”

“It might take time.” Derek nodded to himself. “You?”

“Fine. I went to talk to my doctor while I was at the hospital. Well, Melissa, but she’s better than most doctors; and she says that if I want to try for a baby it would be perfectly okay to do so. My body is in tiptop form.” Stiles bit her lip. “Am I already?”

“You stopped ovulating and your body is making the transition for your eggs to completely accept my semen.” He sniffed the air and looped his foot on her chair, rolling her towards him. “It’ll be final in a couple of weeks.”

“Creepy.” Stiles grinned, studying his expression. “I’m happy with my decision. If I wait for love I may not be able to have children by then.” She breathed in at Derek’s look, exasperated with him. “I could love you. I really could.”

“How do you know?” Derek looked glumly up at her, allowing her to pull him forwards so she could hug him, rubbing his back soothingly. “You know how it’s worked out in the past.”

“Did you just compare me to that crazy bitch?” Stiles squeaked loudly, placing her hands on her hips before letting her arms fall loose as she visibly deflated against him. “Love is a choice.” Stiles turned her head into his stubble, kissing his cheek. “I care about you already, loving you is just the next step.”

“Fine.” Derek held onto her, mumbling into her hair. “That Isaac kid, he’s abused by his father. He’s locked in a freezer sometimes.” He growled angrily, snuggling into her shoulder. “He has a shift at the graveyard tonight.”

“Then we’ll go pay him a visit.” Stiles, kissed Derek, lazily kissing into his mouth as he opened for her. “I want you to turn Isaac, and we’ll need him to consent to us telling my dad. We should integrate him into regular life somehow. He’s in Chemistry with everyone, I’ll get Danny to partner with Jackson and I’ll get Isaac to come over to study first.”

“When am I turning him?” Derek looked at her with red eyes flashing before settling into the vibrant colour.

“If he wants, tonight. We have to explain the downfalls to him, not just the pros to having wolf-y powers.” Stiles gave Derek a knowing look, smiling at his grumpy expression.   
“Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner I can come home and sleep.”

Derek huffed at her commanding tone, lifting her easily and carrying her out into the hall and down the stairs, exiting through the front door and to her jeep. Stiles pouted, but allowed him to continue carrying her, she was still sore from last night.

The drive over to the graveyard was silent, and Derek stared at her the entire time with his reddened eyes. Roaming over her an making her shifty until she eventually smacked him as they pulled into the parking lot beside the graveyard. Slinking out of the jeep, Derek made a beeline for the machine Isaac was using, leaving Stiles to skip over and stop suddenly as Derek tipped it over.

“Derek!” Stiles hissed, stomping over and swatting the man upside the head as he turned towards her. “Are you okay Isaac?” She called into the hole, staring down at the cowering teen. “Jesus, Derek, do you not think?”

Derek glared at her, lifting the machine easily and pulling Isaac out of the grave. Stiles explained to him what they wanted to offer, what his choices were. Derek listened to her and nodded to himself, he definitely could have done worse than Stiles.

“You want me to tell the Sheriff?” Isaac whimpered, curled up in a ball in front of Stiles where she sat in the dirt. “I’ll be put in the system.”

“You don’t have to, I’d like you to get out of that environment though, that’s not how home life should be.” Stiles swallowed, looking to Derek and nodding. “When you’re ready you can tell, until then we’d like you to consider the bite.”

“I want it.” Isaac said immediately, nodding his head. “I won’t be helpless anymore. I want it.”

“Okay.” Stiles said softly. “Alright, Derek?”

“Yeah.” Derek moved towards Isaac, teeth elongating and eyes somehow glowing more brightly than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing thus far? I think I'm doing pretty well. Sheriff is finally in the next chapter. Yay. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	5. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac goes to the Stilinski's with some bad news. The Sheriff goes to work.

“I think my dad’s dead.” Isaac was completely still as he stared at Derek and Stiles in the Stilinski’s living room, he was dripping wet, and panicking. It had been two weeks since Isaac had been bitten, and he had done a complete one eighty in his confidence levels, so much so he was now first string on the Lacrosse team permanently. Although, Scott had been angry with her, and with Derek, but after a few days he had took Isaac under his wing and helped the boy control himself better when Derek couldn’t be around to stop him.

“What happened?” Derek demanded, standing and stalking towards Isaac who shrunk in on himself at Derek’s intimidating form as the anger washed over the poor teen. Stiles seeing what Derek ws doing, decided to put a stop to it.

“Derek.” Stiles warned as she stood and held her arms out to Isaac. “Come here Puppy.” Stiles made grabby hands at the boy and brought him to sit next to her on the couch; arranging him so she could big spoon him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Isaac sniffed and leaned into Stiles touch. “My dad got…uh…upset with me, and I ran away when I got a cut that healed in front of him.” Isaac bit his lip and shuddered. “He followed me for a while before I lost him in an alley. There was this weird…creature.”

“Okay, well, you did the right thing by coming here. It gives you an alibi.” Stiles kissed his forehead and stood. “You can stay in with Derek tonight; Dad should be down soon from his nap, so he’ll see you before shift.”

“We’re going to cover it up?” Isaac asked meekly, eyes going wide. He glanced between Derek and Stiles in surprise. “Why?”

“For now. We’ll explain it to dad tomorrow after he brings you in. They’ll need to in order to question you.” Stiles sat again, tapping her foot as she watched Derek from over Isaac’s head. Derek, who was stalking back and forth in the doorway which was making her antsy, before he suddenly stilled and went to sit stiffly on the recliner against the wall in the corner. The stairs creaked and the footsteps of the Sheriff stomping heavily down could be heard.

“Isaac staying over again?” The Sheriff asked with a yawn, glancing between Stiles and Derek.

“Yeah, his dad wasn’t home when Scott went to drop him off, and you know how Scott is. But its Allison night, so I thought it would be best if he came to the cuddle party.” Stiles smiled charmingly to her dad. She had gotten a bit better at lying to him, since she found the wonders of half-truths. She knew that everyone had to come clean with him first.

“Of course. The cuddle party.” Her dad rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys off the counter. “The Scott and Allison _is_ on the down low still, right?”

“Yep. Her parents don’t approve of his less than stellar reputation in the Beacon Hills area. Apparently being arrested for skinny dipping in the fountain at the mall isn’t something parents look for in their children’s potential life partners.” Stiles laughed lightly, carding her fingers through Isaac’s hair. “We all have to talk to you tomorrow.”

“Is this the type of talk that needs to be recorded? Or an off record one with the special bullets you keep making me buy from Argent?” Her dad raised a brow, looking less than impressed with his daughter’s lack of information she passed onto him.

“I told you to take it from my college fund; you didn’t have to do retirement.” Stiles scoffed and shifted Isaac onto her shoulder. “And off, it’s not something you’ll want spread throughout the Hills.”

“So the bullets?”

“Have to do with it. But not everything, I’ll make sure Melissa’s present.” Stiles blew a kiss at her dad, smiling tiredly. “Wear your vest tonight.”

“Always do kid.” Sheriff nodded to Derek and Isaac as he strolled out of the house. “Oh, and Stiles!” The Sheriff yelled from just outside the door. “Hide your pregnancy tests better!”

Blushing Stiles shifted and yelled back some random answer as she stared at Derek. Isaac sat up abruptly and stared at Stiles. “Pregnancy?”

“Yeah.” Stiles swallowed and stared at him. “You okay with that Puppy?”

“It’s just…it explains the scent I guess. You smell like the lady that lives next to Jackson.” Isaac rubbed into her arm.

“Do I?” Stiles grinned, hugging Isaac to her as he leaned closer again.

“It’s a scent that stays with a woman throughout their pregnancy.” Derek explained from the recliner, eyes studying the interaction between the two.

“Is it permanent now? Unlike the last two weeks?” Stiles asked, nervously biting her lip. “Scott says it disappeared for a bit last week and the week before.”

“It hasn’t disappeared since last Monday.” Derek said softly. “The baby’s inside there.” He nodded to Stiles’ stomach, a touch of a smile making its way across his face before he sat back heavily in the chair and he sighed.

“Perfect.” Stiles grinned, snuggling Isaac close as she curled around him. “Have you been having any more issues at school?” Stiles whispered into Isaac’s hair, stroking her fingers down his back.

“I broke a chair in the library when the book I needed for my history project wasn’t in.” Isaac admitted quietly, tensing under Stiles’ hand before relaxing again. “I didn’t mean to, I just got angry.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles looked at Derek and bit her lip. “We’ll have to figure out some type of training regime. The one I used for Scott won’t work for you, but I’ll still have to misappropriate Coach’s heart monitor again.”

“Why can’t you use Scott’s?” Isaac asked with a yawn, a pout making its way onto his face as he looked up at Stiles. “Why won’t it work for me?”

“I threw lacrosse balls at his face.” Stiles sighed, carding her fingers through Isaac’s hair as he tensed again. “I don’t want to do that to you.”  

“Okay.” Isaac swallowed and burrowed into her chest again, relaxing when Derek sat down behind him and pulled them both to him. The content rumble from Derek made Isaac relax even more, making Stiles giggle quietly as she grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping the three of them in the cozy worn out cloth.

“We’ll have to call Scott and confirm details about the alibi soon. Once my dad finds out about…that…he’ll immediately call Scott and ask him.” Stiles snuggled in and bit her lip. “A text should suffice actually. Dad won’t check his phone, Scott’s not good at lying, well, until recently.”

“Are you sure? Won’t we get in trouble?” Isaac pondered quietly, looking up with wide eyes as Stiles and Derek.

“Nah, my dad will be upset about it, and maybe a little disappointed but it’ll be fine. He was cool with Derek living here.” Stiles nodded to Derek, remembering how her dad found out about Derek living here.

‘You were supposed to tell him before I moved in.” Derek growled, eyes flashing. Having the Sheriff walk into the kitchen early one morning and freak out because Derek was in his kitchen was not the way Derek wanted to make his first impression on his new landlord, because he was insisting he pay rent. “Not wait until he found me in the kitchen.”

“Well, this way, when Isaac finally moves in, not that he practically lives here anyways—“ Stiles was cut off by Derek huffing.

“You’re having him gradually move in without your dads permission.” Derek gave her a stern look, which she shrugged off and ignored.

“He won’t mind. We have the storage room down here that needs to be cleaned out anyways, it’s a good size for Isaac.” Stiles smiled and rubbed her cheek against Isaac’s. “You don’t mind do you?”

“You guys are really nice here. As long as it’s okay.” Isaac agreed, eyes drooping low as he sank into the couch between Stiles and Derek.

“See, no problem.” Stiles leaned over Isaac to give Derek a peck and to brush their noses together. Leaning back down she settled against Isaac, deciding she’d send Scott a text in the morning, no point in doing it now when he’s with Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only updating on Monday's!


	6. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff and Melissa find out about the secret werewolf boy band that Derek has going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! My internet has been acting up really badly, so I haven't been able to. I'll be updating as much as possible until school starts, but then that takes prioriety as I promised my mom that I'd focus on my studies in post-secondary. So...that's all for now! Please continue on down! Although I doubt anyones reading this. ;)

The Sheriff sat across the desk from the teens in his office, Melissa leaning against the desk, and both adults were in shock at what they saw before them. Scott was completely wolfed out, Isaac and Derek’s eyes were glowing and Jackson sat moodily in one of the guest chairs. Stiles was bouncing on the spot, nerves making her anxiety double than it had that morning, Allison was regarding them from the corner, her cross-bow limp in her hand.

“This can’t be real.” Melissa whispered out, flinching back as Scott tried reaching for her. Stiles placed her hand on Scott’s shoulder, going to stand in front of the nurse.

“He’s still Scott, just with a bit more hair.” Stiles hugged Melissa, staring over the woman’s shoulder to stare at her dad curiously. He seemed to be taking the news pretty well.

“I should’ve known.” He finally came out with, brushing a hand over his head and sighing out loudly. “It makes complete sense now too. Did you really have to lie about it? Werewolves aren’t the biggest issue in the world you know.”

“What.” Stiles didn’t even word it as a question as she stared over Melissa’s shoulder. “How do you know about werewolves?” Stiles glanced back at the boys before staring at Allison in confusion.

“I’ve been Sheriff of this town since before you born Stiles.” He rolled his eyes as Stiles gapped at him, opening and closing her mouth. “Your mom always got mixed up in supernatural bullshit too. Always insisted on helping Talia when something arose.”

“Mom knew about them too?” Stiles pouted, a glare working its way onto her face. “You didn’t think to inform me?”

“You’d have found out when you were older.” The Sheriff shrugged. “Now, let’s talk about Isaac’s dad.” The man crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat and raising his eyebrow at Stiles to start talking. “I take it you knew about it?”

“Yeah.” Stiles relaxed and let go of Melissa who looked ashamed at herself for her behavior. “He followed Isaac and something got him, we don’t know what though.” She glanced at Jackson briefly and shrugged. “Tonight’s the full moon, so whatever it is we’ll be on the lookout and extra cautious. Jackson and Isaac will be with me tonight.”

“That wise?” The Sheriff looked at the two, a frown marring his face as he stared them down. “Two out of control wolves in with you?”

“They won’t hurt me.” Stiles bit her lip, hoping her dad would make the connections without her having to say so.

“Just because you’re carrying their Alphas child doesn’t mean they won’t kiddo.” The Sheriff grinned at his daughter. “Don’t blush, you’re not the most clean person, you leave your garbage out and about, and with Derek suspiciously moving into our house, along with Isaac, I know what you’re doing Stiles, it wasn’t hard to make the connections.”

“I’ll be fine.” Stiles reassured everyone, smiling weakly. “Derek and Scott need to be out looking for this thing, and I have to find at least one more person to become a beta in the next four days. I’ll be reviewing my choices tonight while I watch them struggle against their chains.” Stiles happily looked at Jackson and Isaac. “It’ll be like one of Scott’s and my sleepovers.”

“What do you two do?” Jackson asked with disdain, looking at the two of them like dirty laundry.

“Scott snores.” Stiles looked at Jackson like it was obvious, turning back to her dad. “It wasn’t Isaac.”

“I got that.” Stiles’ dad sighed and rubbed his eyes. “It leaves us at a dead end.”

“We’ll snoop around tomorrow, until then we need to keep the pups indoors and out of sight of the Argents.” Stiles patted Jackson’s shoulder, getting a scowl out of him as she turned him towards the door. “Stay out of the burger joint down the road!” She yelled over her shoulder as they all made their way out after her.

“What if it’s Lydia?” Scott asked quietly, bumping his shoulder with Stiles. “She was bitten by Peter.”

“It’s not Lydia.” Stiles glanced at everyone. “She’s a Banshee.”

“What?” Derek glared at her. “You didn’t think to inform us about that development?”

“She’s been a Banshee since before her parents divorced,” Stiles looked at him curiously. “Laura never told you?”

“My ex girlfriend is a banshee?” Jackson muttered.

“She doesn’t know.” Stiles rolled her eyes at them. “You’ve never noticed her screams are a bit…different?”

“I always figured she was afraid of dust.” Allison mused. “Although it does explain whenever she was at my house and we found out that someone died she would’ve been screaming an hour or so before hand.”

“Yeah, she’s a banshee. The Wailing Woman. Although I’ve always thought they lived in swamps, unless you count her pool?” Stiles shrugged, breaking out into the open sunshine. “We have a few hours until dusk. And I want pizza.” She turned to the group.

“Allison, Scott, go get pizza. Jackson drive Isaac to my house, Derek you’re with me.” She did and awkward hand circle which no one joined in. “And break.” She did the motions herself happily, flouncing away and tripping on thin air before straightening herself.

Scott snorted, herding Allison into her car. Stiles would only accept that gross vegetarian pizza from across town. Isaac followed Jackson, getting a glare as he slammed the door a bit too hard. Derek sighed, getting into the Jeep and letting Stiles drive them to her—their?—house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter should be up tomorrow! I've been writing like crazy. I'd update again today but I hve stuff to do. Never fun. Until then!


	7. Seven

Stiles sat on her bed across from Isaac, who was in her computer chair, and Jackson, who was leaning against the wall beside the window with his arms crossed. Tapping her fingers on her mattress in odd rhythms, Stiles let herself fall backwards to lie on her back. “I’m bored.”

“I’m hungry.” Isaac quipped, patting his stomach as he gazed at an empty pizza box. “I don’t think two pizzas were enough.”

“Obviously.” Jackson stretched his arms up, glaring the two other occupants of the room. He glanced outside as the moon started to rise and the sun went behind the horizon. He went and sat on the bed, glancing at Isaac as the other boys eyes shifted color and small amounts of sideburn grew and disappeared before growing in again.

“Just relax.” Stiles had her eyes closed as she spoke to Isaac, sighing out loud before opening her eyes and glancing to Jackson. “What the hell.” She stared at the older teen in confusion. Green-black scales had started to grow over the boy’s skin.

“What?” Jackson asked drowsily, peering through glassed eyes at the girl. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles reached out a hand and cautiously moved the boy’s lip out of the way to reveal rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. “Isaac?” She turned to look at the werewolf who was now chewing on her chair; the leather being torn as he gnawed on it. A soft rumble came from the wolf, letting Stiles know he was safe as she turned to Jackson.

The scales overtook the eldest teen in the room, his eyes turning a nauseating yellow that made Stiles uneasy. Jackson moved from where he had been to the center of the room, giving Stiles a view of his tail. Jackson circled a few times, looking at Isaac and Stiles before moving towards Stiles like a predator. He held a clawed hand up, and Stiles swallowed before holding her hand up for him to touch their palms together. The sudden bond that formed made her dizzy. His thoughts running through her head, and his emotions of not knowing exactly what he was.

“Hey.” She whispered, letting Jackson curl his tail around her. “It’s okay.” She reached for her phone, fumbling with it as she called Derek. He answered on the first ring.

“I think you might want to come back to the house.” Stiles breathed out before Derek even had time to say hello. “Like, right now.”

“Did Isaac or Jackson attack you?” Derek’s voice sounded strained, like he was trying not to panic.

“No. Isaac’s attacking my computer chair…and Jackson…well…I don’t even know what he is.” Stiles laughed a little hysterically. “Just come back please.”

“Okay.” Derek swallowed audibly even to her human ears before he ended the call.

“Come on boys. Let’s go downstairs.” Stiles grabbed Isaac’s hand and let Jackson lead them out into the hall and down the stairs. Jackson made them stand in the hall as he checked the living room over, and then forcing himself in the small space between Stiles and Isaac, wrapping his tail around Stiles securely.

It didn’t take long for Derek and Scott—Allison and Chris too by the sounds of it—to get to the house and come in, where Jackson disappeared suddenly and a shriek from Scott told her just where he went. Jackson came scuttling in with Scott wrapped tightly in his tail. Derek and the Argents coming in quickly after him.

“Jackson let Scott go.” Jackson seemed to huff before pushing Isaac off the couch and settling in next to Stiles again; hissing sounds coming from the boy as he looked at the newcomers. “They’re safe. Relatively. And no you are not murdering them. Oh My God Jackson.”

“That’s JACKSON?!” Scott rasped out a yell as a rubbed at his throat. “What the hell?”

“I don’t know. Isaac shifted first, and then Jackson started growing scales—and a tail—and I don’t know. He circled my bedroom, held his hand up to mine and now we have some creepy telepathic bond.” Stiles pouted.

“And you just let him touch your hand? Without knowing what he is?” Chris Argent looked at her like she had mental deficiencies.

“Yeah?” Stiles shrugged. “He wasn’t showing any violent tendencies until after the bond. ‘Sides, he seemed frightened of himself, why would I not comfort him?”

“He’s a Kanima.” Chris Argent sighed tiredly. “It happens when a person is conflicted and unsure of themselves. When they get bitten they turn into the Kanima; a creature of revenge. They kill for their masters, but only if the person is guilty of killing someone or something. If their master has someone kill an innocent person, or kill someone themselves the curse is passed onto them.”

“Well then.” Stiles glanced at Jackson who seemed to be ready to pounce on the Argents or Derek. “It’s through thought?”

“Yes. It’s what makes finding the masters so hard. A Kanima can’t be killed—but their master can.” Chris stared at Stiles. “Don’t let my father figure it out. He’s your new principal. He wants to kill all the wolves here in Beacon Hills in order to payback for Kate’s death.”

“Shit.” Stiles stared at her wolves. “I don’t doubt he won’t figure it out. Who is who and what part everyone plays.” Stiles tapped her chin over Jackson’s head. “Wards need to be put up.”

“I can help with that.” Lydia stalked in with a haughty air to her, glancing distastefully at the others in the room. Deaton followed behind at a more subdued pace.

“I did as you asked.” Deaton crossed his arms. “Lydia knows, and she has books on wards I’ve never seen.”

“Mrs. Martin studied mythical lore and witchcraft in college.” Stiles nodded in understanding. “It works out better for us at any rate. I can help with the spellwork.”

“No.” Derek growled, glaring at Stiles. “You need to rest. For the baby.”

Rolling her eyes Stiles frowned. “I’m hardly a week.”

“Pregnant?” Chris raised a brow.

“I need to have children now or I’ll never be able to. Derek needs to expand it made sense.” Stiles gave the hunter a look. “I expect you won’t interfere?”

“I won’t, Victoria and Gerard I can’t make any promises.” Chris agreed.

“They do anything to my child and I’ll force feed them their organs. I’d hate to leave Allison without a parent.” Stiles glanced at said girl standing in the corner. “Mothers are important."

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a work in progress. Creative Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
